


Two of a Kind

by hopelesscheese321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesscheese321/pseuds/hopelesscheese321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Amy Lectra, I'm 16 and I live in England, well I used to, let's just say stuff has happened that cause my mum to drag us to a town named Amity Park in America, a town for ghosts apparently. Bunch of weirdos. Look's like i'll fit in just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I stared out of the window looking at the other cars and the large trees. It was warm, way warmer than England and the timing was messing with my head. "Mum! Why did we have to move! All my friends are in England!" I turned to look at my mother. 

Her long black hair which was normally smooth and pulled back in a uniform ponytail was messy with fly aways and loose around her face. Her normally pristine clothes were crumpled and heavy bags formed under her eyes. She tried to look as if everything was fine the entire journey here but even with her large smiles, jokes and happy outer I could see the sadness deep with in her. I had seen the anti-depressants in her handbag.

"Because it's time for a fresh start!" My mother smiled at me then returned her eyes to the road, concentrating or driving on the right side of the road. That had been the answer I'd been getting every time I asked. All accompanied with the same fake smile.

I sighed and turned back to the window, tapping my fingers in a basic beat. "Stop tapping!" My brother shouted from the back. I turned around and glared at him. "You're listening to your Ipod! You can't even hear my tapping!" He just shrugged. "I can see you tapping and it's annoying." I sighed and gave him the bird before undoing my seat belt. "I'm just gonna stretch my legs and check the stuff in the back.

I got up and walked into the back of the large camper van my mum had bought so she could carry the stuff. I picked up one of the vases and studied it. As I was looking it slipped out of my hand and the vase fell to the floor with a crash. My brother turned and looked at me over the seat and I quickly sent him a smile. "Oops." My brother just rolled his eyes and plugged his headphone back into his ear.

I moved some of the stuff around when I saw a familiar looking piece of metal. I pulled the piles of stuff out of the way to reveal the portal my parents had created.

"What the heck is this thing doing here!?" I shouted at my mum, she turned around in her seat and looked at the portal before turning back to the road. "The place we are going to apparently has a lot of paranormal activity and maybe the portal will work better there. I'm not going to quit my work. " I glared at the back of the head. "So you are still going to try and find ghosts so you can experiment on them after the thing you are going to use to contact them forced you to move?!"

My mother sighed. "If this portal does work you never know how happy you'll be if we find out if ghosts really do exist and maybe if ghosts do exist we could talk to them!"

I groaned. great my mother was a nutcase. "Just google if ghosts exist then buy one of those communicate with the dead things!" my mother tutted as she slowed the car. "I'm a scientist. I need real evidence not something a fanatic has posted on the internet! Oh look! We're here!" I climbed back to the front seat and looked out of the window to see a large sign. "Welcome to Amity Park... Home to Danny Phantom" Next to the words was a massive picture of a dude with white hair and green eyes wearing what looked like spandex.

I rolled my eyes at the obviously fake picture. "Great. a crazy town."


	2. A New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the last episode but with the fact in mind that I have changed it slightly and only Tucker (and sam) know that Danny is half ghost

I groaned as I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I had only just moved in yesterday and already mum had signed me up to a school. I got out of bed and dragged myself towards the bathroom. I turned the water on and scrubbed my teeth before showering. as I got out I rejoiced in the fact I didn't have to wear a uniform. I grabbed some black shorts and grabbed my long black vest. I pulled on my black and grey canvas shoes then quickly brushed my Blonde hair and tied it up in a side ponytail. I slicked on some eyeliner and some subtle lip gloss then grabbed my black bag. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the toast my mum had made me.

"Excited?" My mother smiled as I shoved the food into my mouth. "Yes. It's like a tag day everyday!" I tried to say but with my mouth so full of toast it sounded more like "Mmm. if wike a wag way ewwy way!" My mum tutted and tapped my nose. "Don't speak with your mouth full!" I swallowed and apologized then brushed my teeth again before running out of the door just as a big yellow school bus pulled up. I ran to it and jumped in. At least the bus stop was right in front of my house. I thought I had to pay so I got my purse out.

The driver just looked at me and I blushed embarrassed as I walked down the aisle with the other students laughing at me. I let my fringe cover my eyes as I shoved my purse away and slumped onto a random seat next to some dude on a PDA.

I grabbed my phone and started to play some games on it. I felt the dude looking over my shoulder so I snapped my head up to glare at him. "What?" He just kept looking at my phone. I nudged him with my elbow. "Dude stop eye raping my phone." He looked at me then back to the phone. He had a beanie on and massive glasses. 

"where did you get this from? It hasn't even been released yet!" I sighed. "I got it because my old phone wouldn't work across countries before I left. So basically 2 days ago." He looked at me for a bit before his eyes lit up. "Oh. You're British. That's how you got it." I sighed and shook my hair, going back to the game. 

Soon I heard the rustle of bags and decided that it was time to stop playing on my phone. I shoved the phone into my pocket and grabbed my bag, getting off with the rest of the students. The PDA dude walked up to some guy with black hair which was stupidly styled and they walked off together.

I walked up to the office and stated my name. They welcomed me to the school then handed me a schedule. I walked to my first class, trying to navigate through the corridors. Till I walked into my english room. A rather fat and bald teacher that looked annoying at first glance glared at me.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled and ushered me in. "It's ok. Now class we have a new student starting here today. Just introduce yourself. I'm Mr. Lancer." He's definitely gay. "Uh, hi I'm Amy Lectra. I just moved here from England?" I noticed everyone was in jeans and felt naked in my shorts. "Ok. You can sit next to Mr. Fenton." The distaste in my voice made me realise Mr.Prancer wasn't a fan of this Fenton kid.

I walked to the empty seat and grabbed a pen from my bag.I coughed and dragon breath floated from my mouth. I checked nobody saw it and studied the students around me. I noticed PDA dude sitting behind me. Great. No texting in class since he'll be ogling my phone all lesson. "Hi, I'm Tucker. That's Danny." The PDA dude whispered, pointing over at Fenton. He looked worse than my mum and that's saying something. "has he got a hangover or sumin?" I asked, looking at the kid. I recognised him as the dude with the stupid hair.

"No. His girlfriend and her family moved away so they had to break up." I sighed. Great. Some dude that needs to eat some ice cream and watch a few chick flicks. I folded my arms and placed my head on them, not even bothering to care with the lesson on some English thing that I had probably already learned.

A bell went off and my hand automatically started flapping to the side trying to turn the alarm clock off. When people started to laugh I opened my eyes to see a very angry English teacher and a bunch of laughing students all packed up. I groaned as a blush grew on my face. I packed away and walked out to the glare of Mr. Prancer. 

"What's Mr Prancer's deal?" I asked PDA dude. He just burst out laughing. "That's a good one." I looked at him and raised and eyebrow. "He's just always been ;like that." I sighed and looked at that weird haired kid. He looked really down. "Dude. you're really bringing me down here. Just cheer up. things could be worse." He raised his head and I realised he had extremely pale blue eyes. "Like?" I sighed. "You are forced to move from your country to another one, leave your friends behind and have a weird mother." I half smiled, leaving out some parts. "Well the mom part I have. And my dad" he returned the half smile and I nodded before walking to my next class.

Every class was the same. I had three classes before lunch. Science Spanish and Maths. Two of them with Mr Prancer, Tucker and Danny. Turns out I was gonna be stuck sitting next to them since Danny's now ex girlfriend used to sit there and it's the only free space.

When Lunch finally came around I took my salad out of my bag and walked into the canteen. As soon as I walked in a jock cornered me then caged me to the wall. "Hey you're pretty hot. wanna be a cheerleader? they get alot of jocks." I rolled my eyes and heavily layered on the sarcasm since this dude seemed pretty dense. "Sure. Here's a quick cheer." I coughed and made sure I was speaking loud enough. "Roses are Red, Violets are blue, I have five fingers, this one's for you." Then gave him the bird. I heard everyone go ooooh as I pushed against his chest and walked off to one of the empty tables. I slumped down and pulled out my salad. PDA dude sat down 5 minutes later followed by Danny.  I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "That was awesome what you did."

I shrugged and continued to eat my feta and olive salad. PDA got up then came back with a steaming pile of brown loaf thing. "What is that?" Tucker's eyes widened then grinned. "It's meat loaf!" He shoved a fork into it then ate it. I wrinkled my nose up then moved away from him which was awkward on a round table. I continued to eat my salad and keep my eyes off the meat. 

"You don't like meatloaf?" I shook my head. "I don't like meat." I heard Danny sigh and looked at him. "Sam didn't eat meat." I groaned and slammed my head on the table causing some people to look.

"Yea. I have stuff to do. Have fun eating your heart attack on a plate PDA I mean Tucker. And uh... I dunno what to say to you fenton." I finished my salad and shoved the box into my bag before getting up and leaving the canteen. as soon as I left I coughed and a massive amount of dragon breath came out of my mouth. It's not even cold.

**Unknown POV**

When I got home I instantly ran into my room before anyone could see me. A few weeks after the accident I realised things. I tried to deny it but I couldn't deny it now with this feeling inside me. I concentrated and felt my body change. I looked to see the white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes were glowing green and my hair was a deep black. My skin looked paler and I was extremely warm.

I figured out what happened, an accident and a bunch of ecto plasm and suddenly I'm half ghost. The jumpsuit I had been wearing was permanent and the colours were switched. My hair also changed and my eyes went green. I concentrated again and felt myself turn intangible as I flew through the wall and out into the air. 

I flew around for a bit before landing on a burger place and turning tangible. I loved flying. I guess one good thing came from the accident and that was this flying thing. I watched as a flare of heat ran through me and I looked around me. My eyes locked on to that Danny Phantom kid chasing some random green thing that was slightly invisible. 

"What the?" I flew off and above the two watching the phantom kid. He was shooting green stuff out of his hands then he froze the green thing.

I flew closer and listened. "I am the box ghost! Fear me!" The kid sighed and pulled something that looked like a thermos flask from his belt. "I don't have time to deal with you now. " He pointed the flask at the green thing then unscrewed the lid. The green thing which I guessed was a ghost was sucked into the thermos before he screwed the lid back on. "I need to get me one of them" I whispered. The dude looked up and his green eyes locked onto mine. I squeaked and Flew off, trying to find a hiding place.

"Hey! Wait up!" I flew faster until I felt the tiredness over come me I groaned and landed on a roof, leaning against a chimney and trying to catch my breath. " AH HUH!" The phantom kid landed in front of me and I screamed. Turning invisible.

"Don't use that sucky thing on me!" I shrieked, scared slightly. I felt the heat flare again. I was too tired to stay invisible and relaxed as I panted. "I've never seen you before." I rolled my eyes and fell through the chimney. I felt something wrap around my arm and pull me up. I turned tangible and got his hand off my wrist. 

I kept a close eye on his hands, making sure they didn't touch the thermos. "Uh thanks." I decided to move away from the chimney. "well, this has been great. But I have to be going." It was getting awkward and my legs transformed into a flowing thing which made me squeal before I tried to fly off.

The kids hand wrapped round my tail and pulled me back. "Hey! Get off!" I struggled but he just grabbed the thermos flask which made me freeze. "No! NO!" "Of course you're going. you're going to the ghost zone!" I was shocked as he unscrewed the cap and a large vacuum pulled me in. I cried out as it hurt before I was crammed in with the ugly green thing.

I banged on the sides and shouted as I heard the vacuum being moved. I tried to turn intangible but it didn't work. "Let me out you promotional freak!" I felt the lid being unscrewed and instantly flew out. "Hey!" The kid protested as he shoved the open thermos into a port which seemed to suck out it's contents. I looked around my surroundings to see loads of lab equipment and a massive portal. I screamed and hid behind a large tube as I looked at the portal, it was massive.

"Why are you scared of the ghost zone. Isn't that where you are from?" I shook my head extremely fast and flew up to the ceiling. I still couldn't turn intangible.

"Just let me leave. One ghost to another. Please Danny let me go!"

He looked surprised. "how do you know i'm called Danny?" I rolled my eyes. "You have a massive sign when you enter this city saying welcome to amity park home of Danny phantom with a massive picture of you. there is also a massive sculpture of you." "You like the word massive." "Shut up"

I could feel the tiredness overwhelm me and soon I wouldn't be able to stay like this. "Please let me go before I pass out." I couldn't fly any more and fell to the ground. I winced in pain as I crashed to the ground.

"Ouch." "What's going on down there? Maddie! Get the fenton scanner!" Fenton? This is Danny Fenton's house. "Jasmine! Daniel! I think we have a ghost"  He looked torn but he sighed. "Fine!"

I smiled then flew straight into the wall. "Ouch. Still can't go intangible." He wrapped his hand around mine and I felt the familiar feeling of going invisible before he pulled me through the wall. It was getting dark and I knew my mum would be pissed. I let go of Phantoms hand and quickly became tangible again. I thanked him and flew off. Hurrying home.


	3. Daydreamer

Danny POV

I watched as the girl flew off, she was wobbly and kept crashing into things. When I knew she couldn't see me I went back inside the house and transformed back. I hurried down the stairs to see my dad looking confused. 

Some of the lab equipment had smashed where the girl had fallen from the ceiling and the thermos was still stuck into the port. I quickly hurried over and grabbed the thermos before placing it on the side.

"Damn the ghost must of gotten away! Probably that ghost kid! I know he saved the world but he's still a ghost." I chuckled to myself as my dad ranted and my mom calmed him down. I saw Jazz give me a look and I shook my head. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me up the stairs.

"Danny! What happened down there?" I sighed. Ever since Sam left Jazz had taken her place in our little team and that meant she wanted to know EVERYTHING. "There was this girl. A new ghost I hadn't seen. She said she wasn't from the ghost zone and when I opened the flask I was careless and she got out. She couldn't go intangible so she just flew to the ceiling and wouldn't come near me. I was curious and forgot about the thermos. she fell to the floor and hit the lab equipment then when dad started coming down stairs I had to let the ghost girl go." 

A giant smile lit up on Jazz's face as she dragged me into her room. I sighed as she brought up the file of the ghosts. "Ok. Fill it in!" I groaned and answered her questions. "Name" "Didn't ask." "Eyes?" "Green" "Hair" "Black" "Skin" "Pale" I looked a the picture that Jazz had generated. "Put a glow on like mine instead of the green" she did and then the focused on the body. "Like mine but the colors are reversed. without the letter." I looked at the image and realized it looked very similar. 

"That's her." Jazz chuckled as she switched the images back and forth between me and her. "Hey! Stop that!" She just shook her head. "She looks like the parallel version of you." I groaned. "Yea, I thought that." I ran a hand through my hair. "Try and get her to tell you her name if you see her again. And let me and Tucker see her." I yawned and nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna go to my room now." Jazz sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"And do what? Cry yourself to sleep again? Danny, it isn't good to be acting like this. You need to cheer up. Try and make a new friend or something." I nodded but ignored her and went into my room.

I saw the photo of me and Sam and sighed. I really did miss her. I jumped onto my bed and sighed. thinking about everything that happened. Tucker seems to want me to cheer up. And Jazz. Heck even the new girl saw I was upset and tried to cheer me up. That girl was definitely weird. I mean she was basically like Sam with the vegetarian thing and not wanting to be popular. I groaned as I pulled the pillow over my face. 

"Concentrate on getting that ghost girl back into the ghost zone before she injures someone or herself." I sighed and turned over, switching my light off and falling into a restless sleep.

After I had finished with the tortures of the mornings in my household I shifted and flew to school. It was definitely faster than taking the bus. I landed behind the bins and changed back before waiting for Tucker.

The bus arrived and Tucker got out playing on some new gadget followed by a bored looking Amy. I watched as Amy guided Tucker over to me and sighed. 

"Hey Fenton." Amy twisted her hand slightly and bent her ring and little finger in what I think was some kind of British wave. She turned to Tucker who was babbling technical terms with her hand out, palm up. 

"Gimme my phone back!" Tucker looked heartbroken as he handed the phone back to her. She smiled then walked off towards the school.

"She's so beautiful!" I looked at Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "You like Amy?" "Who's Amy? I was talking about the phone." 

I chuckled at that when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Amy? Your new friend I guess. She seems nice!" I turned to see Jazz. I folded my arms and glared at her. "Jazz. She isn't even a friend. Just someone I sit next to a lot since she is in Sam's seat." The bell rang and I hurried in to first class which was English again. 

Amy was already in her seat with her head resting on her arms. My ghost sense went off and I looked around the room and listened carefully but I couldn't see or hear a ghost. "Stupid thing." I thought as I flopped into my seat next to Amy. She opened one brown eye then closed it again and returned to her sleep. 

I was tired as heck but even I wouldn't have the nerve to sleep in class. I looked over to Tucker who was staring at Amy's pocket. I watched as his hand moved towards it, reaching for what I guessed was his phone.

"Tucker. Stop." I whispered but he ignored me. I watched as his hand slipped into her pocket. I looked to see Amy's hand fly to her pocket and grab Tucker's wrist. She pulled it out of her pocket and turned around to glare at Tucker. 

I heard him cry out in pain as her nails dug into his skin. "Hey, let him go." She looked at me then back to Tucker. "Don't touch my stuff without my permission." She growled before letting go of his wrist and turning back to the front. I thought her eyes were green but I shook my head and realized that it was just a figment of my imagination. 

I looked at Tucker's wrist to see half-moon shapes embedded in his skin."Woah." I looked back at Amy who groaned as Mr Lancer walked in. "Good Morning class. Today..." I kinda zoned out and started to daydream. Sam was still here and my life was back to being the awesome way it had been. 

A hand slamming down on my desk snapped me out of it. "Mr Fenton will you please stop trying to hold Miss Lectra's hand and stop disturbing the class." Mr Lancer looked furious and as I tried to say I wasn't doing anything a tug at my hand made me look down. I was grasping someone's hand and they were trying to pull away. I followed the arm to see Amy glaring at me. 

"Sorry." I let her go and shook my head, the remnants of the dream made her eyes look green. She wiped her hand on her shorts then grabbed a pencil and started scribbling on a piece of paper. 

She was definitely weird. That thing I can say for certain. I sighed, expecting a huge telling off when the bell rang. "Sweet!" I got up out of my chair when I was stopped. "Mr Fenton, Miss Lectra. Stay a moment won't you?" I groaned and actually heard the sound as Amy's trainers stopped moving.

"What did I do?" I looked at Amy who had her arms crossed and had the stance of pure hostility. "Show me all the papers you were working on today." She groaned but stuffed her hand into her bag pulling up several crumpled pieces of paper. 

"These are doodles. where is your work?" "Up your ass?" I burst out laughing as Mr Lancer's face grew redder and redder. "Lunch time detention Miss Lectra for that comment and For you as well Mr Fenton since you find it so amusing." "Sorry sir. I can't do lunch. I have more important things to do like anything apart from go to a detention." I couldn't help but chuckle at Mr Lancers face.

And that is how I wound up in my Lunch time detention with the joy of an after school detention waiting for me. "Now I'm just stepping out for some lunch. No talking." Mr. Lancer walked out leaving me in my silence since Amy was in day dream land doodling again. 

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I see those? Please?" She looked at me then back to the papers then sighed. "Fine. But only because you asked nicely." She removed her hands and handed me a pile of papers. The first one was an unfinished drawing of what looked like Mr Lancer with someone who was unfinished zapping something at him. The next one was a tree, then a skull, then a graveyard, then a boy who I guessed was her brother then something that looked like a ghost portal. The final picture was me. well not me but Danny Phantom.

"So you were a fan girl back in England?" She looked back at the picture and shook her head. "No. I saw him yesterday flying over my house when I was drawing by my window so using the sign and what I had seen I drew him. For a ghost he isn't very invisible,

"When did you see the ghost portal?" I showed her doodle of my parents portal and her eyes widened. "That isn't supposed to be in there. And it's just the Portal. It's meant to connect to several different dimensions which are all different versions of this world." 

"What? No It's not. My parents made it. It's in my basement and it only leads to the Ghost Zone." She sighed and took the drawings back. "No. My parents built one back in England. My mum decided to bring it here and into my home even though she told me she took it apart after.... It doesn't matter." I wanted to press but Mr Lancer walked in and Amy turned back to her drawings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on www.wattpad.com under the same username.


End file.
